Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention generally relates to the use of a shield against the perineum, more specifically by protecting episiotomies and perineal tears occurring during childbirth from contact with urine while urinating.
The perineum inclusive of the vulva, perineum and anus is generally compromised during childbirth, especially when the vaginal opening is too small for the birth of an infant. There are two common practices. The first is a surgical procedure known as an episiotomy, an incision made in the perineum between the vaginal opening and the anus to facilitate delivery of the baby. The second is the tear of the perineum, which contains no surgical procedure, but allows the skin to stretch until it separates allowing birth of baby. With both the episiotomy and perineal tear, tissue damage causes bruising, swelling and slow healing and accounts for a great deal of pain and discomfort, especially during urination. Urine is acidic and makes the raw skin sting. Common practice to relieve this pain is by pouring warm water over wound surface while urinating. Or by urinating into water held in such apparatus as a bathtub. Urine has been known to carry infectious material, which causes slower healing and possibly infection to wound. The above merely dilutes the urine but does not provide adequate pain relief or protection from infection. This invention shields the episiotomy or perineal tear from the contact of urine completely. By grasping the handle and holding the plastic elongated concaved shield in front of the wound, thus protecting it, while urinating over the toilet or in a standing position no urine is able to spray on the wound.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide protection to the episiotomy or perineal tear from urine;
(b) to promote healing through the prevention of foreign substances found in urine to contact wound;
(c) to provide a portable means of protection for use anywhere;
(d) to provide an easy to use handle that provides protection to left or right handed female;
(e) to provide a more sanitary form of protection;
(f) to provide a reusable and disposable shield;
(g) to provide a shield useful in different positions;
(h) to provide a shield which can be manufactured simply and inexpensively;
(i) to provide a shield to alleviate pain caused by urine.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a shield which can be used easily and conveniently to protect wound, without damaging the perineum, which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture, which can be used immediately by any female after childbirth, in different position and anywhere, which can be used repeatedly and disposable, which can alleviate pain and provides a source of healing by eliminating urine contact with wound. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.